Seashells & Fireflies
by Pluviophile200
Summary: I smiled genuinely and sighed, "C'mon, Kai." I started, "Let's go home." Even though it hurt every step back home. Yes, it's hard to accept the fact that I won't get to have the luxury of Roxas next to me every time I wake up. But hey, this is for Roxas. And it's worth it.


_Seashells & Fireflies_

"Nams! Get over here!" A relatively low boyish voice cried out coming from the living room.

My name is Naminé, Naminé Snow to be exact. Currently, I'm living with my 2-year boyfriend, Roxas Brent, in a nice cozy apartment next to a beautiful beach. In fact, we live on an nice little place I love to call, "Destiny Islands".

We're both in college, well…_I_ am, currently a freshman. I've always been a grade higher than my boyfriend but we're the same age, and we fell in love.

Putting down my pencil, taking a break from drawing a storyboard for a web comic I'm making as a project before our one month "summer", since I am a Fine Arts student.

I stood up slowly, tugging down my _really_ short gymnastics shorts my best friend got for me (a.k.a. my boyfriend's sister) and brushing imaginary dust off my over-sized sweater that I'm wearing (totally not my boyfriend's sweater) before responding, "Why? Did you forget how to blink?" sarcastically.

Our bedroom door slammed open revealing a tall guy with tanned skin, a nicely built body (if a six-pack doesn't count), dirty blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes with cute geeky glasses he only wears when he's reading something, on his perfect smiling face. I notice a letter he's frantically waving up in the air, before I can go up and give him a hug, he says, "I got in! I got in Hollow Bastion University!"

My heart drops down to my stomach, _Oh no._ I thought. _That place is literally at the other side of the world._ I force a smile, "That's…that's great!" I said as I hug him.

Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of him. He always wanted to be a lawyer; he also always wanted to study at HBU. I'm glad that he's got what he always wanted. It's that…

Why does it feel so wrong?

Roxas broke the hug, which was surprising, because usually, I do that. I'm usually the one who lacks on affection. I frown when I felt the cold crept up at the spine of my back for the first time, and I didn't like it at all.

"I've got to tell my family about this!" He says excitedly, "You wanna come with?"

"Oh, I would love to Rox, but I seriously need to finish my project." I said looking down, "I'm sorry, but tell them I said 'hi'."

"Aw. I will." His shoulders dropped instantly at what I said. Okay, that was adorable. I giggle and give him a quick peck on the lips before we both said, "Bye."

I closed the bedroom door, turning on my heel, and started walking to the desk where I was doing my project.

I sigh as I drew frustrated lines, faint crippled lines, a flurry of shapes and curves, words and speech bubbles and it all resulted to be washed out by my eraser. I pushed myself away from the desk, not wanting to make any further more mistakes, the chair rolling away as it helps me distance myself away from my 16 hour work.

I plopped myself into our king-sized bed as I groaned/whimpered to myself.

"Why does he have to be so oblivious now?"

_2 days later: 9:42 AM- Naminé's & Roxas' Apartment_

"Ugh, thank goodness, I'm finally done with this!" I cried, stretching out and swiping away some eraser dust on some parts of the board.

"Congrats, babe." A familiar voice said while hugging me from behind.

I turned around, grabbing his face and finally kiss him, sweet and shy. His faint scent of sea-salt ice cream always gets the best of me, another thing to love about him.

Another thing to miss about him.

We both break for air, panting lightly as we stared at each other's eyes, smiling. That is, until my smile started to falter.

Roxas' face fell. I tried to look away, but he was faster. He grabbed my chin and practically directed it back to his beautiful blue eyes, the pair of ocean orbs I first fell for.

Another thing to miss about him.

"What's wrong, Nams?" He asked full of worry, curiosity and confusion.

Quick! Think of excuses! Any…any would do! Uh…uh, "How soon are you going to take off for HBU?" Ah well, God dammit.

He snickered while he grabbed my hand then twirled me. "Two weeks from now." He shrugged. "Why? You want me gone already?" He joked. Though, I visibly recoiled from his touch, shocked. Stupid move, really. Two weeks…already?

"What…no…" I said with short breaths, unconsciously stroking the spot on my hand he held.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, looking guilty. He always does that when he thinks that he did something wrong but really he didn't.

Another thing to miss about him.

"Nams, you know that I was just joking about the wanting me gone part…right?" he asked innocently.

That wasn't the one I'm talking about. "Oh…yeah. It was a joke. Haha, right." I said meekly, trying to contain the tears threatening to spill anytime now.

Both of our attentions were drawn away to a small corner where Roxas' phone was ringing, a picture of us as his background, our theme song blasting out from its speakers.

"Give me a minute." He said while sprinting to his phone as if he was expecting that call.

I wanted to collapse. I wanted to collapse down to the first floor of our apartment and cry. I knew that this would happen. I should have been already prepared for this. I knew that we would have to part ways.

Why did I still falter?

"Nams! I'm gonna go now! They're gonna interview me for HBU at the research center!" Roxas said.

My head shot up, pulling a proud and sad smile on, saying "Good luck! For sure that you're gonna do awesome as always."

He ran over to me and entangled me in his arms, rocking us around and whispering into my ear, "I can't believe this is finally happening."

I caressed his arms, taking in a huge amount of his scent, "Me too." I sadly said to myself.

"Hm, what?" he said, patting and stroking my hair lovingly with such gentleness and care.

Another thing to miss about him.

"Nothing." I said as I snuggled into his chest more. _Don't go._ Oh, how much I wanted to scream it into his chest and cry right on his arms.

I let go and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go! You can't be late!" I gave him a short peck on his cheek again. "Good luck, babe!"

He scrambled for his car keys and took a quick glance at the mirror, straightening a few creases and imperfections here and there. "Thanks babe, see you at dinner!" he said before finally shutting the door and he's gone.

I frowned and dropped to the floor, running my fingers frustratingly through my messy flaxen strands of hair then making my hand fall lifelessly to the ground then said the three words we've never said to each other before:

"I love you."

_10:37 AM - Bathroom_

My phone rings with the same song that Roxas set as a ringtone in his phone.

I'm quite surprised that my phone has reception here in the bathroom. I don't even dare stopping my somewhat 45-minute bath. Even though my toes look like prunes already, I don't give a damn.

I'm sad, anyways.

Looking to my right and carefully reaching out for my phone which is on top of the toilet cover seat, the familiar name of my best friend burning into my crystal blue eyes.

'_Kairi'_

"Hello?" I answered with relief. Quite glad to know it's Kairi.

"_Nams. How are you?" _She said with obvious concern dripping…which is kinda weird in a situation like this.

"…What do you mean?"

She released a long exhale, which means that, this is not going to end well. _"How are dealing with Roxas when you know that he's going away for a long time. I mean…his course __**is **__law. That takes a lot of years."_

I never really thought of that until now. "Oh…"

A long silence bled through the conversation as I thought of how long Roxas would have to stay at Hollow Bastion. Okay so, pre-law is...four years? Then the real deal is around four to five years…right?

"Nine years…" I shakily whispered to myself, my voice full of dread.

"_Nami…?" _Kairi said like it was the first time to say my name.

"K-Kai…" My voice cracked. That's it. This is my breaking point.

I tried my best not to drop my phone into the waters as I released a full sob. My hiccups echoing through the bathroom as Kairi hushed comforting words through the speaker like, _"Nams it's okay."_ or _"You can get through this. It's gonna be alright."_

But no, it's **not** "okay".

"K-Kai…I don't t-think, I can handle..." I didn't get to finish at the thought of it.

"_Can't handle what...Nams?" _She said, gently.

"I...I was saying t-that…" I tried to catch my breath but I failed anyways. "I don't think, I can h-handle ni-nine years." I said before sobbing again.

"_You guys can visit each other every break, right?"_

"Nine years of only getting to see each other for one month…s-sounds very tiring…doesn't i-it?"

Another long silence plagued our conversation. I took that time to get out of the bath tub and wrap a towel around my petite body and another one to wrap my wet hair.

"_You know, Nam…"_ Kairi's voice spoke again, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Hm?"

"_Won't it be worth it, despite the constant struggles, to see someone you really love…even if it's just for a month? Won't it be worth it to be in the arms of someone you love and make the most of that whole month?"_ She questioned.

I kept a straight face and didn't respond yet. Though in the inside, it was as if Kairi just shot me with a bullet, exploding into multiple tiny bullets shooting at my heart.

"_Anyway, I'll see you soon Nami. Keep in contact."_ She said.

I said my farewell and hung up, travelling to the bedroom instinctively. I immediately changed into a white shirt and blue pajamas with white polka-dots before belly flopping to the bed. Thinking deep once again before I start my crying festivity.

How come I knew everything what will happen? I knew that this day would come. I knew it. I just knew it. But why do I still falter? I don't know.

Maybe knowing too much about the future is bad for you.

_3 Days Later: 10:28 AM- Master's Bedroom_

"Nams…" someone said, shaking my side.

I groan, flailing my right arm around hoping to hit something, most likely someone.

"Namiiiiiii~" the same voice said.

Taking my "waking up inhale", I opened my eyes and ended up squinting at the bright light shimmering off of dirty blonde hair, "Happy third anniversary, Nams."

Oh my gosh. I actually forgot about that. Five days of sulking around about Roxas' soon-to-be departure to Hollow Bastion, Five days of half-hearted affection towards Roxas and giving him the cold shoulder when he hasn't done anything wrong.

I basically tortured his pure heart…

…And I still had the decency to forget our anniversary.

I put on a smile, instantly hugging him and whispered, "Happy third anniversary, Roxie."

"This is amazing." He said. "Everything I wanted; getting into HBU, finally going to college and of course, us. I have it all." He tightened his hug and rocked us back and forth.

"I'm so proud of you." I said. Call me a madman, but I giggled to myself. "You're so lucky."

"Huh?" he said, still not breaking the hug.

"Look at you…" I said, letting go from his face, my eyes flickered from his face to his torso. "Everything you wanted is falling right down from the sky."

He chuckled while rolling his eyes playfully. "Why? Jealous?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Very." I said, scoffing a little.

I think it ended up sounding something I did not intentionally want it to be, because Roxas did not smile, laugh or respond at all. Nothing. It was terrifying.

It wasn't him at all.

"Uh…" I said, trying to stir up a conversation, "Why don't I cook dinner for our anniversary? I'll get our favorite cake." It was sea-salt ice cream cake as always.

His face instantly lights up, nodding with a light smile, like he usually is, "Thanks, babe."

A silence took over, which is becoming more often nowadays.

But instead, I took the time to wrack my brain about gifts I could give him because trust me when I say this; Roxas **never** forgets to give a gift.

Even during the times when we weren't exactly "us", he would give me a gift every month on the date that we met…and it was on the thirteenth.

I also said yes on the thirteenth. Even though my friends we pestering me to say yes on the fourteenth so that at least we got Valentine's Day to celebrate instead of celebrating on Friday the 13th.

But I didn't care. I thought that thirteen was a beautiful number, as odd as it may sound.

I noticed that I was smiling to myself again, involuntarily writing the number '13' on my skin with my finger. I also noticed that Roxas was grinning at me stupidly.

I love it.

"You just never stop being so cute." He said while getting up. He stretched up then ran over to my side of the bed and hugged me from behind then kissing my cheek oh so loudly.

I'll miss the times like these.

"Well, I'll see you at 6." Roxas said, grabbing his phone near the lamp. "Axel and I are gonna set up for the last party with the Struggle team."

I glanced up the clock and it read '10:30am'. "This early?" I asked.

"Yeah. Big thing going on." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "…or if you want me to go later, it's no problem."

"Oh- what? No! Go, it's your last meet up anyway. Go have fun." I said. Well, at least I'll have time to search for a gift.

He smiled widely at me, bouncing up a little with excitement. "Thanks so much, Nams!" he said, kissing my cheek one last time before going. "I'll see you later!"

When I heard the door slam shut, I instantly popped out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could, wearing a white V-neck shirt, dark washed shorts and pulling on my red converse shoes.

I didn't even bother eating breakfast and went straight to the bathroom and instantly brushed my teeth then pulled my hair into a messy bun, putting on just light make up so I wouldn't look so…gross.

Well, I was about to finally go out when I realized that I didn't even have my bag, phone or wallet with me.

I fished out for a light blue backpack and grabbed my blackberry. But the thing is, I just couldn't find my wallet _anywhere._

I groaned out loud, stomping my foot on the floor in utter frustration. I swear that I checked everywhere and even got some dust mites on my shorts.

Well, I checked everywhere except under the bed.

I put my arm under the bed, reaching out in all directions hoping I would be able to grab something solid. Well, nothing any paranormal right?

My hand came across something and I instantly pulled it out, hoping to see my wallet.

But instead, what I got was a seashell. The same shell Roxas "accidentally" threw to me at the beach. It was the same shell on the day that we met.

I quickly brushed off the dust on this star-shaped shell, with the same little chipped piece at the side. I laughed a little remembering the incident that happened around 3 years ago.

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry miss!" said a shirtless tall guy with dirty blonde hair and the most dazzling blue eyes I've seen._

_I wanted to get mad. I wanted to shout at his face. But, I looked down at the shell, it was star-shaped. It was pretty, even though it was tossed to my face._

"_Oh, uh…it's fine." I said not breaking my gaze from the shell._

_He sat next to me and looked out into the sea, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head adorably, "I really am sorry for that." He said. "I was…checking if it would be an awesome..." He trailed off before saying, "Frisbee."_

_I looked at him questionably till I laughed my head off, grasping my stomach in total demand of air._

_He looked at me weirdly. I wouldn't be surprised because I would think of myself as a madman too._

_The laugh slowly faded until I was only smiling at him. His cheeks turned into a cute shade of pink a little and smiled back goofily._

"_Well?" he said, "Are you gonna forgive me or not, Miss blue eyes?"_

"_Hey…" I said, "You have blue eyes too." raising one eyebrow._

_We both laughed together, but it was short-lived when we heard someone calling out for this mysterious guy, I'm currently having a good time with._

_He held out a hand, hoping he would get at least a handshake. I hesitated, but I looked straight into his eyes, and instantly knew that I could trust him._

_I gripped his hand and shook it lightly, getting used to the feel of our hands. "Roxas." He said._

_I smiled, "Namin_é._ My name is Naminé."_

_He scratched the back of his again and said, "Will I get to see you again?"_

_I held the shell tighter, accidentally forgot that I was still holding it. "Of course."_

I sighed at the memory, holding the shell to my chest for dear life.

Then my head snapped up, that's it! I'll give this. Maybe when he's in HBU, he can remember me with this. Eleven days left.

Eleven days to say something.

I went back down on the floor and started fishing out for more things left under the bed. I came across something and this time it was my wallet.

I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my clothes again and went out to buy the things I need to cook dinner tonight.

_6:00 PM - Master's Bedroom_

I stared into the vanity mirror, checking myself if I need any more coverage, sliding in some blush on and filing in my winged eyeliner a little bit more and then finally putting my hair in a "nice messy bun."

I stood up, straightening my turquoise dress, adjusting the brown belt that came along with it, throwing on some owl earrings and a floral bangle bracelet. I strapped in my brown sandals and ran to the kitchen, checking on the roast beef I left in the oven.

Putting on my mittens, then carefully started to get the roast beef out, trying my best not to ruin my makeup.

_DING DONG!_

"Ah, crap!" I cried, tightening my grip on the oven pan. Well, I didn't expect Roxas to be this early. Oh wait, it's already six o'clock.

Punctual bastard.

"Nams? You good?" Roxas' voice bled through the door.

"Just a second!" I said, hurried to the table I set up and set the roast beef at the middle of everything. I took of my mittens and grabbed a box of matches and lit up the candle which is right in front of the roast beef.

Then I remembered _the shell._ I ran to my room, opening a drawer and took out the shell before hiding it inconspicuously my back.

"Hey Nams." He said, kissing my forehead carefully, "You look beautiful as always." entering our apartment, passing me a box earning him a kiss.

I closed the door behind us, "You don't look too bad yourself." I said, admiring his black dress suit tucked in his dark jeans and stepping on his black converse.

We entered the dining area, and a huge sigh of relief released out of my system when the sight of the candle illuminated enough of the room, giving a warm nostalgic feeling.

Roxas smiled at me, rubbing the small of my back saying, "Happy third anniversary, Nams." again.

We sat down and ate. Little talks every now and then, making eye contact, playing with our fingers and flashing smiles every now and then.

But the thought never left my head, and you know what I'm talking about.

"Hey Nams," Roxas called, "Do you think I should take Journalism at the side? I know it would take a year more, why not right?" he asked.

I kept a straight face and tried my best not to drop my knife on my right hand, waiting for him to continue on.

"Or maybe, I could take Psychology after I become a full-fledged lawyer! Or, or I can- Hey Nams, do you think that I would look appropriate if I wear the sweater we bought not too long ago for the first day? What do you think? Psychology or Journalism…? Or both? College is gonna be so ama-"

I slammed my silverware down the table, cutting him off of anything more. I forced the bubbling fury deep down my stomach and clenched my teeth, glaring at him.

He looked at me shocked and confused at my little outburst and asked, "Uh, did I say something wrong Nams?"

I calmed myself down, shaking my head side to side, muttering to myself, "Being too ambitious won't get you anywhere. Why won't you think of your responsibilities here? All think about is that damned university anyway."

"What Naminé? What'd you say?" Roxas' voice boomed. I looked up to see Roxas' brows furrowed and frowning at me. Ah shit, he heard me.

"Are you telling me that I didn't give a single damn about you, Naminé? I didn't give a damn about my friends and my family?" he said, slamming his hands down the table while his chair fell from standing up so suddenly.

"W-what?" I said jumping a little, frightened for I've never seen Roxas like this.

"Please Naminé." He scoffed. "What did you just say?" he pressed on.

"I-I didn't-" I tried to reason out.

"Did you just tell me to **not** follow the dreams I've always had when **it's laid out right in front of me?!**" he exclaimed. "I didn't get to where I'm going without working hard for it, _**Naminé? **_**Did I ever give you the cold shoulder when you were going to college?**" he scoffed, "I noticed you Naminé. You've been ignoring me, treating me weirdly for these past few days. **Did I ever do that to you when you were all 'I'm going to Destiny Island's Art Institute' when I was just a junior?** I even moved in with you.** Tell me Naminé!"**

I held the star shaped shell tighter, letting a single tear roll down my face as I visibly cringed from his voice. "Rox, please…"

"I'm tired of you being like this to me," he said running a hand frustratingly through his hair while taking a sharp inhale, "**Say something, Naminé! **What do you want me to do?! Do you want me not to go?! Do you want me to stay and give up everything just for you?! **Say something!**"

"I don't!" I shrieked, holding the shell even tighter. "Just...don't."

His face shifted from concern then back to being angry again, "Don't _what? _Naminé?" he pushed on.

I don't know. I wanted to shout to him but I kept quiet and looked up to him with probably ruined make-up, disheveled hair and of course, with teary crystal blue eyes.

He stepped out of dining area and said "I'll be back when you know what you want."

Then a snap echoed through my head. A sudden feeling surged through my body that I needed to say those three words. I needed to say something before Roxas gets the chance to get away.

"Roxas," I called out shakily. He looked back from the doorway.

I gathered up all my courage, taking a deep breath and exhaled shakily. I got up from my chair and looked to him, not taking a step closer.

"I…" I started, "I love you." My courage faltered when I felt a lonely tear roll down my face.

He was silent at first then sighed while shifting his gaze back to the door, "I've always loved you, Nam." He said before leaving.

I recoiled when I heard Roxas sounding like his usual self for a moment there.

I wept through my whole trip to the bathroom, removing my any accessory and stripping down to nothing in the bathroom.

I finally stepped into the empty bathtub, turning the faucet that pours out cold water then just sat there, waiting for the tub to fill up and not knowing what's happening in my life.

The one thing that I know for sure is that I messed up...big time.

_Two Days Later: 2:58 PM- Naminé's & Roxas' Apartment_

"_I got that summertime, summertime sadness."_ I sang, _"su-su-summertime summertime sadness." _

*Knock knock knock*

I shot up from my bed, rushing to open the door to see Roxas coming back into my arms. I still haven't let go of the shell since that night, and things have not been going well so far.

I opened the door hoping to see that whiff of blue eyes and the usual mess of dirty blonde spikes, the smell of the city with the ocean lying in the middle.

But instead, I see Kairi.

I straightened up my posture, hastily finger-combed my hair down, wiped away any remaining tear marks or dirt, cleared my throat then protectively hiding the shell behind my back. I motioned her to go inside our…or may I say, _my_ messy apartment.

The thing is…I did not dare to look straight at her.

Because, just one look. One look from her and I know that my cover will be blown. One look from the same blue eyes Roxas and Kairi shares and it'll be all over.

_Don't you dare, Naminé._ I pleaded. _Not one look. Not one peek. Not one glance or else you'll just embarrass yourself. Nope. Not even once-_

"Naminé, look at me."

_Don't listen to her, you could do this._

"Naminé," Kairi said even louder, "_Look_, at me. Please."

Why did I have to do this?

My knees started to buckle as soon as I looked into her eyes and when she opened her arms out to me. She never looked like Roxas. The hair, the skin tone, lips, nose, the way they smile, it just wasn't the same.

Why did it have to be the eyes?

She hugged me the moment I had that huff of desperation and started to sob, in the middle of the hallway.

Though Kai and I have been friends for so long, this is actually the first time I broke down my walls of defense and be so authentic in front of her. I am me.

And that "me" of now is just so broken.

"Naminé," she started, "Roxas actually went home last night." Kairi rubbed my back. I know how much Roxas didn't like it in their house.

His dad, Cloud, went absolutely emotionless since Aerith died, Kai's and Roxas' mother. He's been drowning himself in his work that he denied them. Kai was 12 and Roxas was 11. So ever since, Roxas was not happy, but soon he realized that Kairi is next to him, reassuring that he'll come back someday.

I shrank in Kairi's embrace, waiting for her to go on. "I heard what happened during your anniversary. Roxas told me and…" She said, "Roxas has been bawling like a baby." She laughed. But not that type of happy laugh, the type where you try to laugh at the verge of tears, and the type that falters.

"Naminé," she called "I told you about this." sounding a little bit of a mix of disappointment and desperation.

I didn't need that right now.

"I know, Kai…I know." I swipe away my tears before letting go to look at her, "I just-I don't know what happened, okay?" A new set of tears rolled down.

"Nams," she cooed, "You…you need to let Roxas..." She pondered, "You have to let Roxas…" she paused probably thinking for the right words to say before saying, "Grow."

I aggressively ran my fingers through my hair before letting it drop to my said, earning a small, "You'll damage your hair" from Kairi. "But, what if I need him?" I started.

"What if suddenly something comes up and I need him?" I asked, "What if stuff will be happening and **we **aren't there to see it? What if stuff—"

"What is this 'stuff', Naminé?" she asked, "What do you _want_ from him?"

I stared at her when I got nothing to say. What _do_ I want from him?

"I…I guess, I just want him here." I said, rubbing my arms gently.

"Don't you think that your selfishness got in the way, here?" Kairi said, laying it down kinda roughly.

I grimaced at her, a small twinge of annoying boiled at the pit of my stomach, when she said it so, straightforward "What?" I asked.

"Sometimes Nam, you _have_ to make sacrifices, and I know that it hurts a lot." She said, as one tear rolled down her face. "I didn't think it would be so easy handling a long-distance relationship with Sora too and I know that you're just trying to avoid that."

"It wasn't easy to make that sacrifice knowing that Sora would take Medicine at Hollow Bastion." She wiped her face, composed herself and flashed a huge smile "But I know that he's happy with what he's doing." She motioned her hand to point at her heart and said, "I also know that it'll all pay off right after I graduate, and I'll get to see him again."

Sora, he was one of her childhood best friends. They were definitely inseparable ever since. I met them when I was in middle school and eventually became my best friends too. Then they got together around Sophomore year and I couldn't be anymore happier, even if there were times when I thought that they didn't need me anymore.

They were even the school's "Cutest couple" and even became the Prom King and Queen. That time, Roxas and I were already together.

I looked at her with such respect and adoration for her bravery and only realized how _strong _Kairi was. I looked down with slight embarrassment for my behavior and looked again to Kairi, it was amazing how she was crying but still radiating beauty.

I'm so happy that she's my best friend.

"Isn't that worth waiting for, Nams?" I looked at me with a purely satisfied smile and chuckled a little, probably because of how I look.

I grinned and made my way to "glomp" Kairi with a full embrace and said, "I love you Kai, you're the best, best friend ever!"

She laughed and said, "I love you too Nams and of course I'm the best."

We shared our last laugh before Kairi getting up and said, "Well, my job here is done." Dusting some imaginary dust of her pants, "Bye Nams, you better find a way to solve this, and if you can't, then I'm always here for you."

"You bet." I said. I led her through the hallway and to the door, watching her walk away with new found determination brewing both in our systems.

_The Next Day: 7:24 PM- Naminé's & Roxas' Apartment_

"Kairi, I'm nervous." I said, squeezing the phone between my right shoulder and right ear as I quickly search for decent clothes to wear.

"_C'mon Nams! This is your chance! He's going to the beach, uh, you know, the one with a lot of benches, later around eight, Roxas wouldn't obviously swim and like who swims at the beach at around eight PM? You could like run into him, if fate wants you to." _Kairi exclaimed.

I sighed loudly through the mic of my phone, hoping to make that annoying static sound to irritate Kairi. _"Ugh, stop that!"_

Okay, now I'm satisfied.

"And if all things fail?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat a little.

"_Seriously? Have some faith in yourself! You'll see him."_ I'm pretty sure I could feel the same rotation of Kairi's eyes in my stomach. It's a girl thing. _"It's already 7:30! Go and good luck. Bye Naaaams."_

"Hey! Wait!" I exclaimed. I waited for any response but all I got was a dead line. That's just great.

I started to remove my clothes and pulled out a black tank top with an anchor design on it, a dark washed pair of denim shorts and a red scarf to top it off. I brushed the absolute hell off my hair, leaving it with second day waves putting a neat clip on my bangs to keep it out of my face and put on a small watch.

I checked the clock and for some reason, it was already 7:46 already. Do I really move that slow? I grabbed a small brown messenger bag and stuffed in my wallet, my keys to the apartment and a few pieces of gum and one whole pack of mint then I started to tie my red converse and rushed out the door.

I could've just taken the elevator but I knew that I wouldn't be able to withstand the wait of going from the 7th floor down to the first, but I ended up a little winded from all the rush of climbing down the stairs, then I burst out the doors and started running.

Then something hit me, Kairi didn't tell me _what_ beach Roxas is going to. I looked behind me and I knew that I was too far gone from my apartment and wasted enough time.

I immediately slowed down my running pace till I was back to standing again, the meter of hope instantly dropping down. I wanted to cry because of frustration, but I pushed the tears back. This is Destiny Islands people! There are tons of beaches "with benches" here!

I started to walk again, feeling a little desperate and I even planned on asking people if they knew where Roxas' whereabouts were.

If they actually don't think of me as crazy going all, 'Have you seen my boyfriend? Blonde, has blue eyes'...yada yada.

I sighed and stopped walking once again and looked up to the night sky. Funny how the night sky looks much better than the morning sky but we're all too asleep to see it.

Then the next thing I know, a firefly appeared into my vision. I've never seen a firefly before and it's certainly rare to have fireflies appearing in Destiny Islands.

I held out my finger and it happily landed on it. I lowered my hand, trailing my eyes with it and giggled. "Hey there little fella. What brings you here?" I asked.

Its glow started to grow brighter as it flew around me but it suddenly flew and started heading for another direction.

"Hey!" I started to run after it, turning sharp lefts and rights, losing the firefly a few times but for some reason it seems like it waits for me to catch up till it goes haywire all over again.

It almost seems like it's leading me somewhere.

The firefly finally stopped and flew off again, passing my eyes, and I was too tired to chase it all over again because, a, it'll lead me to some mosh of people and b, the path only leads me to a beach.

Wait, a beach?

I went through the path, squeezing in between people, recognizing a few of my friends but not even bothering to say 'hi'.

By the time I got there, it was already 8:13 and I looked at the different benches spread out along the pavement of the beach. There were only a few people, thankfully, and then it would be easier to look for Roxas.

I stepped on the pavement, looking at the ocean calmly. The warm feeling of lit lamp posts, the ocean breeze, the soft sand and the ocean itself. It's all wonderful.

I wonder how it's like in Hollow Bastion.

My legs tell me to stop walking down the pavement but something told me to keep going, picking random flowers and arranging them in a bouquet that I would probably paint by the time I get home, silently praying that I'd find Roxas anytime soon.

I started playing with my hair unconsciously as I neared the end of the pavement and still no sign of Roxas, till something glowing got my attention again.

It was the same firefly or maybe another firefly again. Pretty sure that my eyes widened and my eyebrows skyrocketed above my hairline seeing another firefly in the island.

Laughing a little, I asked, "What? Do you want me to chase you again?" and speak of the devil, it flew away the same way as before.

With a small grin, I chased after it again, dropping the bouquet I once held, my scarf dancing in the wind, smiling the whole way till the end of the pavement and it disappeared just like that, once again.

I huffed in frustration but still keeping on the smile I brought halfway toward the end of the pavement.

Turning on my heel then started to walk back home, though it was shortly cut when a shooting star-shaped seashell dropped in front of me.

"Oh let me get that for you." I said and bent down and picked up the fallen seashell to return to—

"Naminé?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and almost dropped all contents of my messenger bag and the seashell.

"Roxas…? Roxas!" I straightened up immediately, getting dizzy in the process.

"Nam? What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked his voice neither of irritation nor hollowness. He was genuinely concerned and it made my heart skip a beat and have butterflies in my stomach.

I took a deep breath, smelling his scent I missed so much while doing so and said, "I…I was looking for you." His eyes lit up for a second, "And…a little firefly led me to you…and I finally found you." I pressed on.

I smiled genuinely, my eyes already getting glossy, letting my walls breakdown once again, "I found you."

My arm stretched out and handed him the shell, " but he didn't respond. My smile faltered a little but I didn't lose my determination and kept smiling and waved the shell around a little, waiting for him to grab it.

I waited and watched his perplexed expression simmer down to annoyed to sad to happy to guilt and finally, something we can all agree on:

He looked at me with such loving eyes.

I felt ecstatic when he finally reached out to grab the seashell, pulling me along his grip to bring me into his embrace and even though we aren't in our apartment doing our usual things, this felt like home.

The fireflies started to gather and danced around us, illuminating every movement, every second, every moment and the trip back at our apartment.

_The End of Summer Break: 9:17 AM -Train Station_

I held hands with Roxas, making our way through trying to get the first train to Hollow Bastion, exchanging a few kisses and smiles every so often.

I did give Roxas the seashell I planned on giving him during our anniversary, and the great thing was, he had two things to remember me by:

The seashell on the day we met and the seashell on the day we realized how much we love each other.

Yes, "Love". We aren't afraid to say the L-word to each other now. It almost feels natural every time the word slips (and maybe after that, some intense make out sessions, but only sometimes!)

We stepped on the platform and both looked at the train, letting out happy sighs. I squeezed Roxas' hand, when he looked at me, I gave him a reassuring smile.

"So...this is it." Roxas said loud enough for me to hear with all the noise at the back, his eyes twinkling with excitement, the tips of his smile almost seems like it can reach his ears.

Roxas looked at me weirdly as I tried to construct a sentence. I made weird hand gestures, opened my mouth as if to say something but end up saying nothing, looking absolutely ridiculous. I ended up giving a timid smile , my eyes brimmed with a bead of tears.

God knows how much I'll miss him.

"You take care, okay?" I said, giving him a head to toe inspection and held my chin for the joke of it. "Own _all _of your classes. Don't you dare fail one class or else I'll take the first train going to Hollow Bastion." My lip quivered when I placed my hand at the side of his face. "You hear me?"

Roxas pulled me into an embrace, kissing the top of my head lightly as I clung onto him desperately. We released ourselves and looked into each other's eyes before pressing our-

**"Roxas, wait!"** a symphony of voices shouted all together.

Our head flung to the side of the noise and we came to see Kairi, Sora (holding luggage), Olette, Hayner, Pence, Xion, Riku, Axel and the rest of the group were panting in front of us.

"Guys!" we both exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, shocked yet happy at the same time.

"Obviously came to see you before you go." Sora stated, having the same goofy smile as usual, "And anyway, I'm coming back to Hollow Bastion with you."

Roxas and Sora did the "manly hug" while Axel snickered at the back, earning him an eye roll and a slap on the arm from Xion.

"Roxas," Kairi called from the back, "Someone else wants to talk to you." with a small smile plastered on her face.

Out of nowhere, Roxas' dad popped out of nowhere in a nice clean suit looking a little nervous.

Roxas' smile instantly dropped into a straight line while he fixed his posture, looking at his father straight in the eyes, "Dad?"

"Roxas," Cloud responded softly, a voice not everyone has heard for years.

Everyone instantly backed away, including me, to give them a little privacy. I swept my head to the left and say Kairi's eyes tearing up as Sora hugged her while everyone's smiling, some even held hands or hung an arm around their fellow buddies.

After watching the muted moment of Roxas and his dad, an awkward hug was shared between them. They looked at each other for awhile, and smirked at each other and nodded their heads at the same time.

DNA test, not needed.

Sora grabbed his luggage and made his way next to Roxas, about to board the train. Kairi and I launched ourselves to each of our lovers and shared the last hug and last kiss we're gonna get till the next time we get to see them.

We watched the train move slowly, till we saw no sign of it anymore. The rest of the gang, including Cloud, left already, leaving Kairi and I just staring at the rail tracks.

I was in my own little world till Kairi put a hand on my shoulder and whispered to my ear, "I'm so proud for the both of them." Kairi removed her hand from my shoulder when I turned around to smile in agreement. "And I'm so proud of you, Nams." she added.

I smiled genuinely and sighed, "C'mon, Kai." I started, "Let's go home."

Even though it hurt every step back home. Yes, it's hard to accept the fact that I won't get to have the luxury of Roxas next to me every time I wake up. But hey, this is for Roxas.

And it's worth it.

* * *

outfits are in my profile.

thanks for reading! don't forget to review!


End file.
